


From the Top of Mt. Fuji to Your Hotel Room (A Nakai/Tsuyoshi Drabble Collection)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Crossdressing, Drinking, Hotel Rooms, Keisan Mako-chan, M/M, Mount Fuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Nakai/Tsuyoshi drabbles, 2009 to 2013.Winner (138 words, G)Morning (433 words, PG-13)Certain (280 words, G)Drunk (179 words, G)The Real Thing (143 words, G)Bento (218 words, G)Sneaky (175 words, G)Yakiniku (363 words, G)All the Things You Say (424 words, PG-13)





	1. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written December 2009.)

Tsuyoshi had been late to the shoot, his singing had been horribly off-key, and he'd messed up the steps of the dance more times than he was comfortable with. They still had a skit to film tonight, too, which meant that he'd have barely fours hours to sleep and finish memorizing lines for his drama the next morning. It was his first lead role, finally, and he wanted to prove he could handle it, but right now his worst enemy seemed to be himself.  
  
As he was heading back to his dressing room, Nakai came bounding after him, high on adrenaline from dancing. "Today's winner!" he declared, and stretched up to plant a kiss on Tsuyoshi's cheek. He grinned and dashed away.  
  
Despite everything, Tsuyoshi had to wonder if there wasn't something he was doing right after all.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written November 2010.)
> 
> Set in 1999/2000.

When Tsuyoshi woke, the first thing he noticed was that his arm was asleep. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing anything, and that his arm was asleep because Nakai was lying on top of it.  
  
They'd been drinking, although they hadn't gotten particularly drunk-- Nakai had gone from sober to tipsy fast enough that Tsuyoshi hadn't had more than a glass and a half before he'd been pinned down and distracted with other pursuits. But before things had gotten very far, Nakai had climbed off of him and pulled him up from the couch, and looked at him silently for a long moment. He'd taken Tsuyoshi's hand, then, and led him through the apartment to his bedroom.  
  
It was a pretty small room, dimly illuminated by morning light filtering in through the blinds. Baseball memorabilia cluttered a bookshelf in one corner, and the entire far wall was taken up by closet space. There was, quite unexpectedly, a stuffed dolphin at the foot of the bed. The rest of the floor was strewn with their clothes.  
  
Tsuyoshi's gaze fell on his jeans, crumpled nearby-- _Nakai fumbling at the zipper, their fingers tangling as Tsuyoshi tried to help_ \-- and a fluster of panic suddenly washed over him. He needed to leave before Nakai woke up, before they had to face the embarrassment and awkwardness and the question of what exactly this _was_ that was forming between them. He sat up, trying to pull his arm free.  
  
Nakai shifted, and cracked his eyes open with a groan. He squinted at Tsuyoshi in confusion-- then wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back down alongside him. He buried his face in Tsuyoshi's chest with a grumbling noise. "'S too early. Back to sleep."  
  
Tsuyoshi looked down at his bandmate's messy hair, panic fading. This was unexpected. "Nakai," he started, but his voice was still hoarse with sleep and his bandmate didn't respond. He couldn't see Nakai's face, but from the even breaths tickling his chest he guessed that the older man had drifted back asleep. His arm started to tingle slightly.  
  
"Nakai," Tsuyoshi whispered again, just to see how it sounded. He rested his non-tingling arm around Nakai's shoulders experimentally, and was rewarded with a happy contented noise from his bandmate. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all. Maybe it would be okay just to follow whatever this was that was forming between them. "I bet you'll be embarrassed when you _do_ wake up," he told the top of Nakai's head, and tugged the pillow a little closer. Morning could wait.


	3. Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written December 2010.)
> 
> Set in 1998.

Nakai doesn't fall in love easily.  
  
He's sometimes envied his bandmates because of this. Kimura falls in love suddenly and passionately, Goro still gets giggly crushes, Shingo falls for passing strangers on the street. Tsuyoshi, perhaps, is the most like Nakai-- he can't jump into things with the same abandon as the others. He has to hesitate, to test the waters and make sure the other side feels the same way.  
  
Nakai can hesitate for years. He has to be certain how the other side feels, and he has to be certain how _he_ feels. If he goes into things still doubting himself, it'll fall apart-- he'll push whoever it is away before either of them can really get a footing.  
  
But when he's certain, whether he wants to be or not, he's _certain_.  
  
He'd said it out loud, through a mouthful of rice, and Tsuyoshi had accepted it without batting an eye. It had to have been the altitude, the lack of oxygen, but something in his chest had flooded over in that instant and he'd found himself grinning, the surrounding cameras and long climb ahead momentarily forgotten. He remembered thinking, further up the mountain with his head resting on his bandmate's lap, that Tsuyoshi really was the nicest person he knew-- he'd brought food for both of them, he was patient enough to put up with Nakai's stupid jokes, he'd let Nakai plop himself down in his lap like this when he was just as cold and tired and miserable as everyone else.  
  
_Tsuyoshi looked down at him, smiling faintly through exhaustion. "Comfortable?"_  
  
Nakai had no choice but to finally admit it to himself. He'd fallen in love.


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written January 2011.)

"C'mon, you can't sleep on the floor." Tsuyoshi is a little drunk, but not as much as Nakai, who is sprawled on the floor of his hotel room singing something horribly off-key to himself. Tsuyoshi manages to hoist his bandmate upright, and together they stagger towards the bed.   
  
Nakai giggles suddenly and leans against him, fingers brushing the nape of his neck. "Who'll look after me when I'm drunk?" he slurs, smiling happily. His other hand finds Tsuyoshi's cheek and then somehow Tsuyoshi has missed a moment in time because his bandmate is kissing him, lips rough and warm against his own. Nakai pulls back, blinking in faint confusion and patting his cheek fondly. "Tsuyoshi," he murmurs, and flops down onto the bed with a yawn. He's asleep in seconds.  
  
Tsuyoshi wanders back to his own room, distractedly tripping over his feet, the carpet, the edge of his bed. He's not sure whether Nakai will remember in the morning or not, but somehow, his last thought before he falls asleep is-- it wouldn't be so bad if he did.


	5. The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2011.)

After the shoot, Nakai followed Tsuyoshi back to his dressing room, still dressed like Mako-chan and almost skipping with excitement.  
  
"We did it! We made it through the kiss scene! The fans are gonna love it." He shut the door behind them, turning to Tsuyoshi with a grin. "How was it?"  
  
"Uh." Tsuyoshi took off the jacket from his costume and hung it up. "Long? I think it surprised everybody."  
  
"Long? I thought it was pretty short."  
  
"Well, I mean," He leaned against the wall, untying his shoelaces. "I'm pretty sure they were expecting just a quick peck."  
  
Nakai-- Mako-chan-- pouted. "But that's not the real thing." He hopped over to Tsuyoshi and took him by the shoulders. " _This_ is the real thing," he said, and with a curve of a smile that was definitely _not_ Mako-chan, leaned in to kiss him again.


	6. Bento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2011.)
> 
> Set in 2003.

Nakai is dozing off over a book, waiting for filming to start, when the chair across from him pulls back with a scraping noise. He looks up. It's Tsuyoshi.  
  
Nakai stares at him. It's Wednesday morning; his bandmate should be at home, asleep, not keeping the same dark-circles-under-the-eyes insane schedule as him. "What're _you_ doing here?"  
  
Tsuyoshi plunks down in the chair and sets a plastic box on the table between them. It's a bento.  
  
"You said you really liked the dish I made during Bistro yesterday, so I made it again." He opens the lid; the savory smell of kimchi and ginger wafts across the table and makes Nakai's mouth water. Tsuyoshi pushes the bento towards him, and Nakai stares hungrily down at the contents, his stomach drowning out any protests he might have had.  
  
"So you made a bento?" He glances up. Tsuyoshi is leaning on his elbows on the table, yawning.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Nakai picks up the wooden chopsticks and breaks them apart. "For me."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Tsuyoshi smiles sleepily at him, and Nakai fights to keep from smiling back. He'd always known his bandmate was an idiot when he was in love, but until now he's never known just how _much_. "I see," he says, and takes a bite.  
  
He just hopes the idiocy isn't _contagious_.


	7. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written July 2012.)

Nakai found that, while Tsuyoshi was apprehensive about crossing boundaries most of the time, if he was a little sneaky he could catch his bandmate in a more open-minded mood.  
  
"It's one in the morning," Tsuyoshi grumbled, opening his hotel room door partway.  
  
Nakai pushed the door open further, wedging himself sideways between it and the frame. "Can I sleep in your room?" Tsuyoshi squinted at him blearily, but didn't protest as he slipped into the room. "I couldn't sleep in mine," Nakai continued, guiding his bandmate back to bed with a hand on his back.  
  
Tsuyoshi crawled under the covers, and blinked as Nakai joined him. "Together?"  
  
Nakai slid in close, stretching his arm across Tsuyoshi's chest. "Yeah." He gathered up his courage and leaned in to nuzzle Tsuyoshi's neck. "If that's okay."  
  
Tsuyoshi's sleepy laugh vibrated against Nakai's nose, his arm slipping under the older man's waist reciprocatively. "S'okay," he mumbled, seconds away from dozing off.  
  
To be honest, Nakai couldn't sleep very well like _this_ , either, but he wasn't about to complain.


	8. Yakiniku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2013.)
> 
> Set in 1998.

In the bus ride back down from Mt. Fuji, Nakai sits next to Tsuyoshi and jokes quietly, glancing out of the corner of his eye to catch his bandmate's expression as he laughs. He wants to lean against Tsuyoshi's arm, but the air is too thick, the intoxicated courage he had at the top of the mountain is nowhere to be found.  
  
He must still be light-headed, though, because when they step out of the bus he turns to Tsuyoshi and asks, "Wanna go for yakiniku?"  
  
Tsuyoshi blinks and looks a little uncertain-- Nakai can't recall a time when the two of them have ever gone out together, after all-- and then nods. "Sure."  
  
They find a little place in town and order a couple rounds of beer and more dishes than either of them can eat and argue about who the worse singer is until they're both laughing despite their exhaustion, and afterwards when they spill out onto the sidewalk it's dark and Tsuyoshi doesn't say anything when Nakai pulls them both into the same taxi.  
  
"It's cheaper this way," Nakai tells him, still holding onto his hand. Tsuyoshi doesn't say anything about _that_ , either, so Nakai keeps holding onto it and stares out the window to try to keep himself from blushing.  
  
It's almost the same as the ride down from Mt. Fuji-- it's too quiet, the air is too thick, is he overthinking this or could it actually work, could there actually be some hope that what he wants is the same thing Tsuyoshi wants?  
  
He musters his alcohol-fueled courage and squeezes Tsuyoshi's hand. "I meant it, you know. What I said then."  
  
Tsuyoshi hesitates, and Nakai imagines a hundred ways in which his bandmate will gently let him down, in that well-meaning way that hurts most of all-- and then the younger man squeezes his hand in return and when Nakai looks over he's smiling. It's the same smile as when he'd looked down at Nakai resting his head in his lap, in that brief space of perfect blue sky: not certain of anything, but willing to try.  
  
"I know," Tsuyoshi says, and squeezes his hand again. "Me too."


	9. All the Things You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written November 2013.)
> 
> Set in 2003/2004.

Sometimes Nakai would be drunk, and it would be too much.  
  
"Tsuyopo~n, you're not goin' back to your room, right?" Nakai had one arm wrapped around Tsuyoshi's shoulders, the other hand making lazy patterns higher and higher on his thigh. "Tsuyopon's gonna stay here with me, right?"  
  
"Not tonight," Tsuyoshi said, trying to enunciate around his own alcoholic haze. He shifted in an attempt to dislodge Nakai's arm. "Don't really feel like it."  
  
"Why not?" Nakai leaned closer, the alcohol on his breath far too strong for comfort. His hand slid higher. "Thas easy to fix--"  
  
Tsuyoshi grabbed his hand. "I said--"  
  
  
Sometimes Tsuyoshi would be drunk, and it would be too much.  
  
"I love being with you. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Nakai stared up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. They might have been touching words at one point, but Tsuyoshi had been repeating them in various rephrasings for the past hour, and it was _fucking 4 in the morning_. "Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Across the room, Tsuyoshi ignored him and took another sip of what had to be far too much alcohol at this point. "Nakai-kun, I love you."  
  
Nakai closed his eyes. "I _said_ \--"  
  
  
Sometimes they didn't have to be drunk at all.  
  
"You sounded like an idiot. What were you trying to do, propose or something?"  
  
"I listen to you say all sorts of stuff like that when _you're_ drunk."  
  
"You believe that crap? I don't actually _mean_ it, I'm just drunk. Don't get the wrong idea."  
  
"The wrong idea?"  
  
"It doesn't _mean_ anything."  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said--"  
  
  
But eventually, in the end, it would somehow be just enough.  
  
"Nakai-kun," Tsuyoshi murmured in Nakai's ear, his fingers tracing lazily around the joint of the older man's shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"Mm," Nakai replied, pulling Tsuyoshi's other arm a little tighter around his waist. "I know."  
  
"Sorry I called you a jerk."  
  
Nakai tilted his head back on the pillow. "I _am_ a jerk."  
  
"Hm," Tsuyoshi hummed neutrally. "And a liar, too."  
  
"A liar?"  
  
"Yeah." He poked Nakai's stomach with the hand his bandmate had tugged there. "You mean all those things you say, don't you?"  
  
"Hmph. Well," Nakai reached back and pinched him. "So do you."  
  
Tsuyoshi tried to smack Nakai's hand, but in the dark their fingers tangled together and held. "Yeah," he agreed, and leaned in to plant a tiny kiss behind Nakai's ear. "So do I."


End file.
